


Agent

by CaptainStevieGraceRogers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Agent Carter - Freeform, Battle of Bastogne, Captain America (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Jack Thompson is an asshole, Loss of Limbs, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rule 63, Rule 63 Everywhere, Sousa Needs a hug, Women Being Awesome, World War II, fem!steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStevieGraceRogers/pseuds/CaptainStevieGraceRogers
Summary: Danielle Sousa won't kid herself. She knew that she'd never be as respected as a man in her field, whether it was the army, the clothing shop her parents ran, or even the SSR. But, she wouldn't let that hold her back. She had to prove herself and she would no matter what.





	1. Service

Danielle Sousa would never say that her war injuries didn’t bother her. She didn’t lie to others because she refused to lie to herself. She learned long ago that lies didn’t get her anywhere. Not in school, not in the work force, not in the army. Lying, even to yourself, made you just that; a liar. 

So, when she joined the WAC, she knew she wasn’t supposed to fight. Though, with the rise of Captain America leading a fighting squad, women were chomping at the bit to get involved. Women were working to get into more weapons training rather than weapon stocking. The men weren’t always very happy about that fact. But, when the Battle of Bastogne began, gender, in her mind, ceased to matter. 

She wouldn’t lie and say that she was ready to fight. The WAC training had gone over the basics of shooting, but no one taught them how to prepare for a battle. She was scared out of her wits from the moment she loaded her magazine. 

The firefight had been brutal, and it was nearly impossible to tell who was shooting at who. According to every vet she talked to, Danielle knew that almost every battle was like that. When the bullets started flying, survival was everyone’s main priority. 

Danielle wouldn’t lie and say that she wasn’t scared. She had never been more afraid in her life. The only thing closer was telling her parents in the early hours in her mother’s wedding dress shop that she was shipping out the next week. She could hear her mother crying that her baby was going to get hurt… Danielle worried about how right she’d been.

Somewhere in the midst of shouting and gunfire, one of the men had said that the Howling Commandos were coming, that they were going to help save the day. That made Danielle feel a bit better. It lit a fire within her that they needed to do whatever they could before Captain America and the others arrived and finished the fight. She grabbed a gun and ran towards the fight.

When the bullet entered her femur, she didn’t know for at least a minute. It was the fifth day of fighting. She would’ve been home for Christmas, should’ve been home for Christmas. But the Nazis kept coming. 

And when a German slug hit her, she went down like a felled tree. The scream that came when she saw the blood sounded like an incoming bomb. She swore she felt the bone fragments pierce through her muscle tissue. She was sure she was going to die. 

She barely heard the battlefield medic say that her leg was fucked. She barely understood him when he said that her leg had to go. And she passed out when the saw started to make its way through her skin, muscles and bone. 

Danielle’s next conscious memory was back at base. She felt like her entire left side was on fire. She tried to wiggle her toes… And only felt it on her right foot. She looked down and _screamed_. 

Her left leg was gone. Chopped off above the knee. Thick bandages covered the wound. But it was gone… Her leg was gone, probably burned somewhere and not attached anymore and someone had cut it away and it wasn’t coming back and she couldn’t breathe—.

Nurses came over and tried to calm her down. Her entire demeanor had gone from comatose to panic in less than a minute. They gave her more painkillers, but, all she could do was scream and cry and beg for her leg back. 

It was only when a few of the other WACs came over that her screaming stopped. They all looked terrified and tired. The women all held each other and cried and thanked God that they had made it out, even when so many others hadn’t.

Danielle knew she was going to be sent home. A doctor had already told her as much. But, she was getting a prosthetic before she went back. It was a small consolation after a week without her leg. She just wanted it back. She wanted to stay and help fight. But, she couldn’t. She wouldn’t kid herself. 

The boat ride back home was torturously slow. It seemed as though every wave that rocked the ship hurt her leg — what was left of it anyways. Her father was coming to pick her up. She was convinced that she could make nothing of her life when she got back home to the Bronx. Her father tried to convince her otherwise.

“Just because you lost your leg doesn’t mean you can’t have a life, Danielle.”

Danielle didn’t believe him. What were her options? No one would want some gimpy dame as a wife. And she couldn’t fight ever again. Work wasn’t a great option if she had to do any walking around. She would just end up an invalid, mooching off of her father for the rest of her life. 

She spent the first month back home living with her parents. She was getting used to her prosthetic. It wasn’t the best quality one, but it did its job. Danielle refused help when she fell down. She had to regain her independence. After two months, she was able to move back into her apartment as she looked for a job, living off of her army pension checks. 

In March of 1945, Captain America died. She had crashed an airship full of nuclear bombs into the Arctic, saving everyone in the Western World. The entire country mourned her loss, but, it provided a surge in women in the work force. By early September, the war was over. The Allies had won and the Strategic Scientific Reserve started hiring veterans back home. Danielle was at the front of the line to apply. 

A man who had introduced himself as Chief Roger Dooley was the one who interviewed her. He looked over her military records and occasionally glanced at her. Danielle had done her hair nicer than it had been in almost three months and she wore the longest skirt that she could. She hated the way her prosthetic leg looked.

“You served at Bastogne?” Chief Dooley said after more than five minutes of silence.

“Yes, sir,” she said. “I was with the WAC unit with the 101st Airborne. They needed back up, so me and the other gals—.”

“Your track record’s impressive.” he interrupted. “Says here you suffered an injury. Amputation.”

“My left leg, sir,” she said, her stomach pooling with something that almost felt like shame. “But, I can assure you that it in no way will affect my work ethic. I can fire a gun, I can—.”

“Sousa, I can read,” Dooley looked at her as she quickly shut her mouth. “We’ll bring you on for a temporary position for now,” he said. “See how you do. Maybe keep you on if we could use your skills.” Danielle thought that sounded promising. 

“Yes,” Danielle nodded. “Yes, thank you, sir.” She got up slowly, using her crutch to steady herself before shaking his hand. 

“You start first thing tomorrow.” Dooley said. “Don’t screw up.” he showed her out.

A nice redheaded woman, Rose, looked at Danielle as the rest of the girls packed up to go home from their cover job at the phone banks. “So, how’d it go?”

“I got the job,” Danielle said, trying to keep her excitement to herself. “I start tomorrow, first thing.” 

Rose cheered and clapped her hands together. “Oh, this is exciting,” she said. “You’ve got to tell me all about it tomorrow night, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danielle nodded and went outside, hailing a cab. She was anxious about starting the next day, but, she was ready to start serving, to start helping people again. That was the one thing she thought she was halfway decent at.

 

“Gentlemen,” Chief Dooley stood beside Danielle the next morning. “This is Agent Danielle Sousa. Our newest Agent, and like the rest of yous, an integral part of this operation. Now that that’s over with, get back to work.” The men looked at her as she hobbled to her desk. A man in the back with a wedding ring on his finger whistled at her.

She fell into her seat with an ‘Oof’. She grabbed her papers and looked them over on the desk. It was a tiny case, nothing important really. But, it was her's. And she was determined to make sure her first case went off without a hitch. She figured it would be easy and it was hers to solve…

Or so she thought.

A man walked over sitting on top of her desk, looking her over as though he was inspecting a new car. He took the file and moved it annoyingly just out of Danielle’s reach. She looked up at the man and her eyes narrowed.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“I think the question is, can _I_ help _you_ , Sousa.” the man said smirking. “Agent Jack Thompson. They saddled me with you for your case.” 

Danielle balked. “I’m perfectly capable of handling this on my own.” she kept most of the anger out of her voice… Most of it. “So, if you’ll excuse me, Agent Thompson, I’d like to get back to investigating.”

“Tell ya what, Sousa.” Agent Thompson said. “I’ll get started on our case, you can go get us some coffee. Ladies really are better at making coffee than us guys, you know? We’re better at the heavy lifting.”

“Must be easy for you with such a big head.” Danielle got up, grabbing her crutch as she hobbled off to the coffee pot. She felt a little self-conscious about being the only woman in the office and gave herself a moment to breathe. This was going to be a long day.

Danielle hated being right. Agent Thompson, while a great investigator, was an ass. He cut off her every sentence by saying something related to the case that he thought was helpful or needed looking into. He would shake his head and look at the other agents when Danielle actually got a word in as if to say, "Can you believe what this kid is saying?". 

"Hey Dani, sweetheart, why don't you go around and get everyone's lunch order?" Thompson asked. Danielle balked. "There's a real nice diner down the street, real great Ruben sandwich. Get me one 'a those."

Danielle wanted to argue. But, she didn't want to get fired either. So she picked up a pad of paper and walked around collecting the lunch orders.

The man with the wedding ring, Ray Krzeminski, told her what he wanted and smacked her butt as she walked by. She glared and hit his leg with her crutch as she limped by.

"Ow!" Krzeminski shouted. "What the hell, Sousa?"

"Sorry," she didn't really apologize. "Still getting used to the crutch. What did you want on that sandwich again?"

 

That's how it was for months. Danielle and Agent Thompson worked on cases together. She managed to balance her case work with her lunch runs. It wasn't what she imagined, but it was work. She was making a difference even with her bum leg.

It was near the beginning of 1946 that Agent Matthew Carter joined. Danielle knew little about him other than his work with Captain America. The office was full of gossip that morning.

"Heard he and Captain Pinup were an item." Krzeminski said. "Think he actually got to—?"

"I guess we'll have to ask the Brit when he gets here," Agent Youch said. "Since no one'll ever get the chance again."

"Do you clowns wanna have a little respect?" Danielle said from her desk. "If it weren't for her, all ‘a you'd be a name on a wall. So, try not to make complete asses of yourselves."

The men all whistled and laughed. "Check out the lip on Dani, boys," Thompson mused. "We're just pokin' fun is all."

"Well, poke fun somewhere else," she snapped. "I'm trying to do my work."

When Agent Carter walked in, all of the gossip stopped, much to Dani's surprise. She hadn't seen what he looked like until that moment and had to admit that he was pretty handsome. But, his warm brown eyes held the sadness of a man who'd had his heart ripped out. 

Dani noticed that she was staring and immediately dragged her eyes down to her case file. She felt her cheeks burn. But, she had to focus. She had to be professional and not khaki wacky over some Brit that was above her pay grade. 

 


	2. Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Carter has arrived on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter being so grotesquely late. I'm buried in school work. But, I promise a new chapter by the end of this month, and one a week through December and January. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Emma

Chief Dooley talked with Agent Carter for a long time. He had a large folder, no doubt recording his time in the early years in the war and his time with Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Dooley seemed to be going through every piece of paper. 

While Danielle tried to watch discretely, some of the other agents walked by, standing still in front of Dooley’s small window to look inside. Dani rolled her eyes and looked at the newspaper. She didn’t read what the words said, mainly trying to focus on _not_ looking into the chief’s office.

“Wonder if this Brit’ll be any good,” Krzeminski said. “I mean, he did have all of his problems handled by a broad. I mean, yeah, it was Captain America, but—.”

“But what?” Dani said, not bothering to look up from her file. “Speak your mind, Krzeminski, you seem to be good at that.” She could feel the agent’s eyes turn on her. “Well?”

“I mean, yeah, she was a captain, but… Uh…”

“Don’t think too hard, Krzeminski,” Chief Dooley said as he walked out with Agent Carter. “You’ll blow smoke out your ears.” He cleared his throat to get the room’s attention. “Gentlemen, this is Agent Matthew Carter. He’ll be joinin’ us here in this office. Thompson, get your case together, Carter’s gonna start with you. Sousa?” Danielle didn’t get her hopes up. “Go ‘round, get the lunch orders, wouldja?” 

 _Typical_. Danielle uttered a quiet, ‘Yes, sir’. The office went back to business as usual. Chief Dooley led Carter to a free desk, the desk behind Danielle’s. As he sat down, Danielle got up. Agent Carter didn’t seem to notice until she grabbed her crutch. Then he looked at the Chief’s office in what Danielle suspected was disbelief. 

Krzeminski and Youch both asked for the same things they asked for every day. Thompson changed it up with a Ruben and a pout. “Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe you’ll get the next case.” 

Danielle rolled her eyes. “Well, _sweetheart_ , once you flop on it, maybe I will.”  A few ‘Oo’s were heard around the room. She sighed and walked over to Agent Carter. “What can I get you for lunch? Headed to a diner down the street, great sandwiches.”

“Why are you getting the orders?” Carter asked. He looked like he was avoiding looking at her leg. 

“Because it’s the one job these yahoos’ll let me keep,” Danielle said. “Now about your lunch order—.”

“It’s not right,” Carter insisted, now effectively ignoring her to talk to Thompson. She wasn’t surprised. In fact, she was used to it at this point. 

Danielle sighed. “I’ll get you a BLT. Sound okay, Carter?” 

“I…” Danielle shifted her crutch a little before giving Carter a weary look. “A BLT would be fine.” he said quietly. “Thank you, Miss…?”  


“Agent. Agent Sousa,” she said. “Danielle.” 

“Sousa,” Carter looked over as Thompson sat beside him, going over their case. Danielle stared for a few moments before heading out to the diner. 

 

The L&L Automat was a popular place for people to go for a quick lunch during work. Thankfully, it was a little later than usual and the only people that were in were kids ditching class and the waitresses milling around. Dani walked over to the counter. 

“Hey, Angie,” Dani said, getting up onto a seat at the counter. Angie grinned and walked over to get the order.

“Oo, one more sandwich than usual.” Angie said, looking over the list. “New coworker?”  
“Yep,” Dani heaved a sigh. “Another gent. This one seems polite, though. Might have a chance of peace at some part of the office.” She ran a hand through her unruly hair. “Fingers crossed, ya know?” 

“Don’t I know it, sweetheart.” Angie looked over her shoulder and leaned a bit closer. “Guy over there, doesn’t think I know the difference between powdered eggs and regular eggs. Believe that?” Dani casually glanced over her shoulder. There was a guy sitting down, his gut against the edge of the table. 

“That bozo?” Dani smirked. “Bet you could take ‘im, Ang.” 

“And lose my job in the process?” she snorted. “Not the best option for me. Gal’s gotta work, am I right?”

“Amen to that,” Dani said, rubbing her face. Angie brought over a few bags. 

“Ya know, I can help ya take this to work,” she said. “I don’t mind, the other gals can handle the place for a bit.”

“Nah,” Dani waved a hand dismissively. “You know me, I’ve got it.” Angie rolled her eyes and gave her a salute. “See you, Angie.”

“Later, Dani-girl,” Angie said.

 

Walking into the office, Dani distributed the sandwiches. They all grumbled somethings that she decided were thank you’s. Agent Carter was her last stop. She set the sandwich down in front of him before heading to her desk. She sat with an ‘oof’ in her seat, and did her absolute best to not look winded. 

She could practically feel Carter’s eyes on her. She ignored him for the most part, starting to eat her sandwich absentmindedly. She went to grab her case file when she remembered that it was in Thompson’s possession. She sighed and started to organize the papers Dooley had given her the day before.

The day ticked by too slowly. Boring work always made sure that the clock hands moved through molasses. She listened to the case going on behind her between Thompson and Carter. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but, God, she wanted to be doing something besides alphabetizing tax forms. 

She was a soldier, not a secretary. But, she was a woman, not a man. And that made her lower than even a pig-headed jerk like Krzeminski. And she would do everything she could to break that barrier apart, even if she had to use her crutch to do it. 

 

The work day ended late. Dani had been done with her impromptu secretary work for hours and had been pouring coffee as her colleagues around her solved cases and did good work. She may as well have been working out by the phone banks for the help she did. 

Thompson told Carter to head home, that he’d take the overnight shift for the evening. Carter nodded. He got up, grabbing his coat. He glanced at Sousa once more before exiting the SSR building. 

“Don’t worry, Sousa,” Krzeminski scared the hell out of her. “He’ll be back tomorrow.” He laughed as he pat her back. Her cheeks flared as she hobbled off to their storage room. She was a spy, after all. There was never any rule against spying on your coworkers. 

The SSR had been active since the First World War. But, it’s true rise in numbers came with the announcement of Project Rebirth, the project lead by Dr. Abraham Erskine with the help of Howard Stark to create a line of Super Soldiers to win the Second World War. The one and only successful subject was a woman by the name of Stephanie Grace Rogers.

Dani looked over the files available for Project Rebirth that currently resided in their office. It wasn’t a particularly huge file, but it was enough to get the idea. 

Stephanie Rogers was a sickly, half-step-from-death girl from Brooklyn before the project went underway. After the procedure, she became the Super Soldier that went on to be called Captain America.

She was put in USO shows for the first few months of her new life as a soldier. Dani had gone to one of the shows in Chicago before she shipped out. That show was a particularly special one; Captain America, for the first time, had punched the actor that played Adolf Hitler. That had spurred Dani on and had given her the final push to join the army. 

She led an entire unit out of an enemy base in Azzano, saving nearly two-hundred POWs. She was the leader of a team in no time at all. Her success, however, was cut short when her second in command was killed in action, and she herself crashed into the ocean with a dozen nuclear weapons. 

The world had mourned her loss. The world and Dani’s new co-worker. There were rumors around the office the same as when they were in the army. The Captain had an officer that she was with a little more often than friends alone. 

Dani couldn’t hope to compete. 

She looked once more at the picture of Captain Rogers, before her procedure, before putting the file away. The army uniform they had put her in hung loosely around her small shoulders. Dani wondered if she was the same kind of person that would’ve been able to go through all of that… Only to die.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I hope everyone likes this? I don't know what I'm doing. I'll be more eloquent next time, I promise. Big thanks to Captain_AK for writing with me for the past few months and inspiring me to write stuff like this again. She also is the brilliant mind behind Matthew Carter ^_^


End file.
